the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick McCrae's Day in Hospital
Patrick McCrae's Day in Hospital is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in October 2016. Plot The episode begins with Patrick McCrae waking up in Dundundun Eastern Infirmary at 7am, groaning from the injuries he suffered in the disastrous field trip. Peter Washington then lets out an enormous fart, causing everyone in the ward to wake up; many other patients vomit once the smell wafts into the corridors. Patrick glances around the ward, sighing over there being no sign of his injured friends. Nathan Cox goes into a frenzy over not being able to run, so the nurse Abby Knowles restrains him. Soon it is breakfast time. The patients have a choice of either muesli, cold porridge or prunes, much to their disgust. Most of them pick the former option, though Daniel Waumsley chooses the latter. When nobody is looking, Daniel tosses a prune into Stuart Stewart's muesli. He then chucks one at Patrick, who catches it and throws it back - it explodes on Daniel's face! He goes into a rage, hurling prunes all over the ward until obe of them hits Abby, so he also gets restrained. Patrick listens to Homian Trance Mafia mixes on his Eyepod before taking a nap for the rest of the morning. Later that afternoon, visiting hours start. Lisa McCrae, Archie McCrae and Dylan Cook enter to see Patrick, leaving him cards and gifts. Meanwhile Peter gets a visit from his clumsy friend Harvey Sutton, who gives him a bottle of Irn-Poo. Harvey tries to pour it into a plastic cup by Peter's bedside, however he is distracted by two wasps buzzing round his face and spills it all over Peter's pillow. Peter rages at him to find a new pillow otherwise he will sell all his Wee You games on Nile. Harvey tiptoes over to Stuart's bed, which is empty due to him being in the toilet, and swaps his pillow for the Irn-Poo soaked one. Stuart returns just in time to catch Harvey stealing his pillow, so he chases him down the corridor with rage. All the nurses run after the pair. Once Patrick's visitors have left and every nurse in the ward is still sidetracked, Patrick decides to sneak around the corridors in the hope of finding out how his friends are coping. He peeks into several rooms, though all he stumbles upon is a geriatric ward, a disabled toilet randomly squirting water everywhere and a bed collapsing in a bariatric ward. He cracks open just one more door...he finds Morten Larsen waking up and calling out to his cousins, who are drowsy and bandaged. Edvard Andersson slowly opens his eyes for the first time since the disastrous field trip; Patrick spots Edvard's glasses on his bedside and puts them on him so he can see Morten, who sits up with joy. The three thank each other for helping one another in the incident before Morten informs Patrick that Tom McFarlane got discharged an hour ago - he sighs with relief. That evening Nathan and Taylor Oswald are discharged from the hospital. The former sprints across the car park and crashes into a parking meter, causing him to be sent back in, furious. Meanwhile Patrick, who sneaked back to his bed without getting caught, switches on his bedside TV, however the only programmes he can get are The Z Factor, The Jeremy Vile Show, Zapper Rapper, The Only Way is County Genesiscide and Here Comes Fatty Poo Poo - he slams the remote on his bed in frustration. The TV then changes to a news channel; an image of the now-obese Samuel Davidson pops up, along with a report of him punching PC Rawlins for not giving him pork scratchings in Dundundun Prison. Patrick roars with laughter over the news and starts to film it on his Eyephone. Just at that moment Jacqueline Robinson gives him a quick health check before discharging him from the hospital - he waves to Morten on the way out, then Archie arrives to drive him home, blaring trance tunes out of his car. The post-credits scene shows Samuel's news report going viral over the internet. Category:Episodes Category:Season 14 episodes